


Let It Snow

by kooky500



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Christmas Fluff - kinda, M/M, Not gonna spoil it, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooky500/pseuds/kooky500
Summary: A glimpse into Philip and Lukas' lives after the events in the show as they return to Tivoli for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a reallly sneaky reference in this. Bonus points if anyone gets it.

Philip stumbled for the fourth time that night, as his boyfriend attempted to show him how to square-dance in the middle of the crowded barn. Lukas’ dad was throwing their annual Christmas party, and Lukas had of course – pleaded with Philip to go back to Tivoli to attend, during their third year of college just as they had every other year. Philip conceded of course – though he was _still_ pissed about last year. Oh, he would _never_ forget the embarrassing photo that Lukas had taken of him.

The Waldenbecks’ Christmas Parties _were_ a fun time, though. They decked the barn in bright, twinkling rainbow lights, strung from the rafters and wound around wooden poles, and hooked up some speakers to play out music. The food was the best part though; everyone brought a dish and a drink, and no two dishes were alike. And all the people – nearly the entire town, spent the evening dancing and having a great time.

Philip was regretting his decision to come now – again, _just like every year_ , as he stood red-faced in the crowded barn. He cursed the nice weather as well, thank you very much. The brunette couldn’t be more glad when the music changed to a slow song – as he wound his arms around Lukas’ neck. At least _that_ he knew how to dance to.

As he and Lukas swayed to the music, Philip spotted his mom giving him a cheeky thumbs-up from one of the tables by the wall, where she was sitting and talking to Helen, Gabe, and Bo. Philip smiled back.

Anne had finished rehab three years ago – just in time to see Philip off to college. Sick of staying in the city she wanted to move and Helen offered to help the woman get a job in Tivoli. Nowadays, Anne Shea was the proud owner of her own salon in the small town. She lived in a small studio apartment above the place and had no problems getting customers. Philip didn’t think he’d ever seen his mom happier.

Speaking of which, where was Rose? Philip glanced around, looking for his friend… before he remembered she ran off with her girlfriend half an hour ago. There was a peck on his forehead – _Ah yes, Lukas’ favorite way of getting his attention_. The brunette glanced up to see his boyfriend smiling down at him. _How the fuck is he still taller than me?_

“Hey, want to get out of here for a bit?” Lukas asked him, his hands on Philip’s hips while they swayed. “I want to show you something.”

Philip didn’t have the slightest clue what Lukas had in mind but he nodded, and let Lukas lead him out of the barn by the hand, grabbing their jackets on the way.

****

When the pair got outside, it was beginning to snow. The ground already had a light dusting. The white specks got caught in their hair as Lukas still pulled Philip along, now breaking into a light jog.

“Where are we going?” Philip laughed as the carved a path through the trees. Lukas looked at him over his shoulder, with a grin.

“You’ll see soon, babe!” He replied with a wink. They raced through the trees for a few more minutes before they stopped, out of breath and red-faced from the cold. They leaned on their knees to catch their breath. As his breathing evened out, Philip was able to stand from where he’d previously been doubled-over. He froze at what he saw.

****

It was the cabin, from all those years ago. Without saying a word, Philip strode up to and softly pushed the door opened. The property was long-since abandoned, and a thick layer of dust coated everything. All the furniture had been removed. They hadn’t been able to sell the place after the crime – so, for now, the town just left the place alone. Out of sight, out of mind.

“Wow, you sure do know how to pick a romantic getaway. I mean the house where we witnessed a murder? That’s some Hannibal Lecter shit.” Philip commented idly, as Lukas entered behind him and the floor creaked.

 The brunette’s eyes landed on the closet door.

“It seems so far away now… like, it almost never happened. You know?” Philip questioned, his mood somber as he brushed his fingers over the closet door. Lukas didn’t answer, but he didn’t need to. “I swear sometimes it feels like it was just a bad dream… most days I want to just be a bad dream.”

“I didn’t bring you here because we witnessed a murder, Philip,” Lukas admitted.

“I just meant that - it’s also where we… acknowledged that there was something between us.” Lukas explained, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Philip bit back a laugh at the way Lukas _still_ danced around the word ‘sex’. He leaned back against him.

“Mm, I don’t know. Still sounds kinda creepy.” The brunette teased. Lukas lightly bit his ear in response. For a while, they stayed like that, Lukas with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend nuzzling him and Philip enjoying the feel of his boyfriend around him.

They’d come _so far_ since that night.

Philip broke the silence. “Hey, can we uh – go outside? It’s kinda dusty in here.” He commented, rubbing his nose. Lukas nodded and followed him out.

****

Philip stood in front of the lake, watching the frozen water absently. Lukas comes up behind him again.

“Hey… I need to talk to you about something.” Lukas confessed. Curious, Philip turned to face him. Lukas took a deep breath.

“Look, this… isn’t going to sound good, coming from me. You know I suck at the sappy shit but here goes nothing…

Philip, I brought you to this cabin because… it means a lot to me. Back before all the shit that happened, this was _our_ place, if only for a few minutes. Because, I knew that night in the cabin that you were going to be special. I just – I knew that I loved you back then, even if it took me a while to realize it.” Lukas paused, tearing up. “I just – _shit,_ I don’t want to lose you ever. I love you, Philip so…” The blonde trailed off, sinking to one knee. He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. He opened it, holding it out to Philip. A shiny ring sparkled.

“Will you marry me?”

Philip’s jaw fell open as the blonde caught him totally off-guard. _Damn it,_ now _his_ eyes were watery.

“Yes, of course!” He replied, allowing Lukas to stand and slip the ring onto his finger. Philip stared at it for a second, before tackling Lukas in a hug, sending them both to the ground. The pair laughed as they fell backward onto the snow-covered ground, enjoying short and sweet kisses.

“My fiancé,” Philip whispered, liking the way the word sounded on his lips. Lukas smiled at him.

“ _My_ fiancé.” He retorted, leaning up to peck the brunette on the lips.

They knew they should be getting back to the party but, right then? Both were content to lay there and let the snow fall.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *sneezes* I'm allergic to fluff.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment/kudos if you liked it. :) I take prompts on my tumblr at: kookyrainbows.tumblr.com


End file.
